A New Day Has Come
by Darling De Piaget
Summary: Harry twin brother Godric was believed to be the boy-who-lived and he spent two years of his life being ignored by his parents and Godparents until one day when Lily and James dropped him off at Petunia's doorstep and he walk away from the house and bumped into someone else who took him in. Now that they know the truth they want Harry back.


**AN: I've always wanted to write a WBWL story, but I was afraid to put myself out there, and all the great ideas have been taken by great writers on Fan fiction. I'm really into music so if you've read my first work I start it with music; this one is also inspired by music. **

**I don't own anything having to do with Harry Potter, JKR and Warner Bros and I am making ****no **money off this at all, nor do I intend to infringe on their rights. I just love the world that JKR created for us and like to make fun of it sometimes. 

******Same with the song I do not own it in any shape or form I just love the meaning behind it, if you want to give credit to the song you should thank these awesome people writers Aldo Nova and Stephan Moccio and producer Walter Afanasieff and Nova, and of course our lovely singer with the voice Celine Dion.**

* * *

_**-Pensieve-**_

-Normal-

* * *

**A New Day Has Come**

Harrison Nelson Isaiah Truth AKA Harry James Potter looked at the people who claimed to be his parents with utter disgust, for the past sixteen years they never bothered to know where he was or how he was doing and now after finding out that his brother Godric Albus Potter wasn't the actual Boy-Who-Lived they were now trying to be nice to him and justifying the fact they abandoned him as being caring and loving parents.

"Excuse me Mrs. Potter," Harry interrupted the red headed woman with a cold voice. "You only have one child and he's standing right next to you. I don't know you. You gave up any right to me the minute you thought about sending me to Petunia Dursley while keeping Rick."

"Harry," Lily Potter said with tears in her eyes after hearing Harry called her Mrs. Potter. "We're your family, we're your parents."

"No, you're not," Harry glared at her. "My family consists of my mother Elizabeth Maria Truth, my father Nelson Jacob Truth, my annoying but precious little brother Charlus Moses Truth, and of course my grandparents Jason and Sandra whom I love very much, nowhere in there does it say Lily and James Potter."

"Harry James Potter stop this non-sense and apologize to your mother," James Potter said as he comforted his wife. "We took great care of you even when you lived with us."

Harry felt his magic pooling on his finger tips trying to come out, he faced the nearest wall and pulled a shield behind him- as much as he would like to hurt these people there were still children in the room and he would never hurt them- put his fingers forward and let his magic out. After five minutes of releasing his magic he turned back to a gaping crowd.

The child had more control over his magic than even Albus Dumbledore, after seeing him release his magic like that they had no doubt he was the true Boy-Who-Lived. The boy was powerful and after training with Dumbledore he would be on par with him when it comes to battle- if only they knew.

"James please keep your mouth shut," Harry growled. "You're just pissing me off. You took care of me before October 31st 2001 after that I'm pretty sure you didn't remember you had another child."

"What? Just because you weren't getting all the attention you got mad," Sirius Black came to his friend's defense. "You had no need to be jealous Harry, Just because Lily and James were paying a little attention to your brother."

"It's not about Jealousy," Harry said. "I would have liked it if one of my parents had at least tucked me in at night or read me at least one bed time story or sing me a lullaby, give me a cake for my second and third birthday. And actually utter the words I Love You Harry at least once to me, I never got that, do you know how much it broke my heart on my second birthday when I went to get breakfast and Lily told me that I had to stay in my room because she had important guests coming over for Godric's birthday party and she didn't want me around ruining her 'little hero's' big day? Later that day when the party was over I went downstairs to give my twin a present that I made for him which at the time wasn't much but my mother taught me it was always the thought that matter and when I reached the family room I saw the perfect family seating there with my godfather Sirius Black and their other good friend Remus Lupin watching and laughing at Rick playing with his toys without even a thought to me. Does this sound like I was jealous of my twin Mr. Black?"

Sirius didn't answer he just looked down guiltily.

"But we're your parents Harry," Lily potter repeated

"Giving birth to me and being my parents are 2 different things. You gave birth to me, but my parents are always going to be Elizabeth and Nelson Truth. To me you will always be my egg and sperm donor, nothing more."

"What makes them so different?" Harry put his index finger of his left hand on his temple while making a circle with right hand, after making the circle he pulled his left hand from his temple with a silver ball attached to his index and plugged his hand in the circle, after a few seconds in silence everyone in the room were floating while a younger version of was walking.

"This is like a Pensieve," Harry said softly. "Except you don't have to plunge in to watch the memories and more people can watch it instead of just two people. Compare my time with the Potters with my time with my parents and tell me which one of the two were actual parents."

-_**Pensieve**_-

-Normal-

_**The beginning of the memory showed pudgy toddler legs descending a staircase while holding on the railing with equally pudgy hands for dear life.**_

The people in the great hall were either cooing or just watching the toddler with fond expressions; even Snape was smiling at the little boy.

"_**Mummy," toddler Harry said as he walked down the stairs.**_

"_**Not now Harry," a younger Lily potter appeared. "Flipsy make some breakfast for Harry, while I finish Godric's breakfast."**_

"_**Yes mistress Lily," the elf bowed before walking over to the child who was already in tears.**_

"_**What can Flipsy get young master Harry?" the house elf levitated Harry up to his high chair.**_

"_**Pancakes please," The child said in a soft voice as tears ran down his chipmunk cheeks**_

The female in the hall felt their heartbreak after watching the cute baby cried after his mother ignored him. The older professors and some of the women from the Order of the Phoenix were glaring at the Potter parents.

"You couldn't take the time to make something for your second child?" Minerva McGonagall screeched at Lily.

Lily just kept up with the water works.

_**Another scene appeared with Harry in a hallway with James**_

"_**Daddy," Harry said. "Could you get me another blanket it gets cold in my room in the middle of the night?" **_

_**James nodded while reaching up in the linen closet to get what Harry asked for, after closing the door Lily passed by and took the blanket from his hand.**_

"_**Thanks honey," Lily said. "Godric's just asked for an extra blankets, I know he has some in his room but you can never have enough blankets."**_

_**James closed the linen closet door and followed his wife to his oldest room, living a teary faced Harry in the middle of the hallway alone. **_

Most of the females in the great hall at this pint had tears running freely down their cheeks.

They were openly glaring at the Potters with anger, how could they do this to their own child?

"You completely ignored the child who asked you for the blanket and gave it to the one who had a mountain of it in his room?" a seventh year Slytherin said with anger in his face.

"What do you know you slimy snake?" Sirius again came to the defense of his friends.

"We might be slimy snakes, but our parents never did what you did to their children," someone else responded.

The Pensieve continued the same fashion as before; it showed Harry's life with the Potters until he turned three. After the blanket incident every time Harry wanted something he would call for Flipsy or another elf not once did they see him ask James or Lily for anything.

_**The scenes changed again from the Potter's Godric Hallow home to a modest 2 story home. **_

"_**So what would you like tonight my little miracle?" a woman with long wavy dark hair said to a three year old Harry.**_

"_**Song," the three year old giggled.**_

"_**I don't know Har," Harry pouted cutely after hearing that. "I can't sing that well."**_

"_**Mama can," Harry nodded. "Mama has a beautiful voice, like an angel."**_

"_**How can I say no to that?" The woman combed her fingers through his hair before kissing his forehead.**_

"_**You can't," Harry said with a serious face.**_

_**Elizabeth carried her baby over to the rocking chair and open the blind so the moonlight could come through, she sat down with Harry lying on her lap. "Which song will it be tonight my little man."**_

"_**Our song mama," Harry looked at his mother.**_

"_**Of course," she laughed. **_

_**I was waiting for so long**_

_**For a miracle to come**_

_**Everyone told me to be strong**_

_**Hold on and don't shed a tear**_

_**Through the darkness and good times**_

_**I knew I'd make it through**_

_**And the world thought I had it all**_

_**But I was waiting for you**_

_**Hush, now**_

_**I see a light in the sky**_

_**Oh, it's almost blinding me**_

_**I can't believe**_

_**I've been touched by an angel with love**_

_**Let the rain come down and wash away my tears**_

_**Let it fill my soul and drown my fears**_

_**Let it shatter the walls for a new sun**_

_**A new day has come**_

_**A new day has come**_

_**She continued singing the song until Harry fell asleep. She got up slowly and walked over to Harry's racecar bed and tucked him in, after plugging the nightlight she walked over to her child and kissed his forehead.**_

"_**Goodnight baby," she whispered. "May the angels watch over you tonight."**_

People had tears in their eyes, but this time it was happy tears.

"Why did she call you her little miracle," Lily Potter said with tears in her eyes, she was jealous that this woman got to be the mother she never was, in her mind she was thinking _that should have been me_.

"My mother couldn't have any children," Harry said. "I met her the night that you put me on Petunia's doorstep, after you and James left I took the letter and walked away from number 4 Privet drive and walked down the street until I bumped into my mother, she asked me where my parents were and instead of answering I called her mama."

_**Before Harry could continue his story a scene appeared in front of everyone.**_

"_**Mama," Harry squealed while hugging the woman's leg.**_

"_**Are you looking for your mama?" She crouched down in front of the toddler**_

_**Harry shook his head and pointed at her, "you mama,"**_

"_**I'm mama," she looked confused**_

_**The little boy nodded his head with a big grin on his face. He threw his arms around her neck while handing her the letter that was in his basket. After she finished reading the letter she had a determined look on her face while placing the baby on her hip, There was no way she was going to let that sweet child near that horse faced she-demon, her son Dudley was already a menace at his age, she didn't even want to think about what could have happened to this child if she put him back on that woman's doorstep. **_

_**After reaching her home at number 7 she called out for her husband. **_

"_**Hello Liz, baby," a man with salt and pepper shaggy hair walked over to his wife. "BABY? Liz, whose child is this,"**_

"_**Harry, papa," the child grinned. **_

"_**Papa?" Nelson looked at Liz questionably. "Lizzie I don't know who this is but I've never slept with another woman except you." **_

"_**I know Nelson," Elizabeth Laughed. "It's just something he does. Are you hungry Har?" **_

"_**Yes mama," the toddler nodded his head vigorously. **_

"_**Why don't I get you some snacks to eat while you stay here with papa?" she went to the kitchen and cut up some fruits in a small bowl and poured him some juice in a sippy cup that she bought when they were getting ready to start trying for a child. When she returned to the living room, the little boy and her husband sat on opposite sides of the couch and were watching each other. **_

"_**Here you go Har," she handed him the bowl while setting the cup on the coffee table. "Papa and I will be in the kitchen if you need us okay?"**_

"_**Okay mama," he smiled at her. **_

"_**What's going on Lizzie?" Nelson said when they reached the kitchen. "Why is the child calling us mama and papa? Where's his real parents?" **_

"_**We are," she said with determination in her eyes while handing the letter gave her to her husband. "His biological mother and father left him on the doorstep of Petunia Dursley because they thought it was in best interest to live with her while they looked after his famous brother. They gave up one of their children because he wasn't famous. What kind of parent does that Nelson?"**_

"_**I don't know honey," He hugged his crying wife. "We'll get the adoption papers and have Petunia Dursley sign them before the week is over." **_

"_**Thank you," She dried her eyes after hearing 'mama' **_

"I never got to spend time with Petunia Dursley without my mother or father there, but I know that if I grew up with her she would have mistreated me because she had a dislike for anything not normal and I'm far from normal," Harry said. "To answer your earlier question Lily the reason my mother called me her miracle child is because I gave her a chance towards motherhood, she was trying for a long time to have children but she could never get pregnant, every time they went to adopt they never got to have a little child of their own, so I became a miracle child to her and to my father. When she sings A New Day Has Come, she means every word."

"What about your little brother?" Albus Dumbledore questioned.

"Char was a miracle," Harry said. "When I was eight years old I wanted a little brother so bad because I still remembered Rick and I were really close even when Lily and James paid more attention to him and was always doing activities with him. My mother one day told me she couldn't have any children after I bugged her so much for siblings and she was crying the whole time she was telling me this and I was so sad for her that my magic reacted to our wish, it started healing her and gave her another child to spoil. The best thing about my parents is that even though they finally had a child with their blood running through his vein they still loved me; they still saw me as their first born child. They paid the same amount of attention they gave my little brother. My mother still spent quality time with me, but only now she had to cut it short to spend time with my brother as well. My father still played with both of us and we still did the same things we used to do. It didn't matter to them that I wasn't a Truth by blood, I was a Truth in my heart, soul, and actions."

After hearing Harry talk about his parents with so much passion the Potters felt like crap, they really messed up and the worst part was they had no one to blame but themselves, they had let fame get into their heads to the point that they ignored their child and even abandoned him. James knew if his parents were alive they would have disowned him, heir or not.

Sirius and Remus weren't feeling any better either, how could they do that to Harry, he was their cub/pup and they ignored him for the more famous twin.

"Mr. Potter," Albus Dumbledore started.

"My name is Harrison Nelson Isaiah Truth," Harry glared at the headmaster. "My family and friends calls me Harry and strangers or people I don't like call me Harrison or Mr. Truth."

"Mr. Truth we need you to defeat the Dark Lord," The headmaster said in defeat, he was partly blamed for how Harry's life was when he was with the Potters.

"Oh? I will kill your Dork lord," he said. "And after that you will all forget you ever saw me."

"Harry we're really sorry," Lily said. "You have to know we were thinking about your safety when we sent you to live with Petunia."

"How was I going to be safe with your sister Lily? You grew up with her, you know she hates magic, and you know she would have made my life a living hell, HOW WAS I GOING TO BE SAFE THERE LILY?"

"Harry my boy you have to forgive your family," Dumbledore butted in again

"They're not my family," Harry's eyes harden. "I forgave them a long time ago; I don't feel anything for them. I actually thank them, if it wasn't for Lily and James I would have never met my mama and papa so I hold no grudge against them."

The adults in the room were quite surprise, the boy had a very mature outlook on things. They knew if that happened to them they would have never looked at it that way, they would have just let hate guide them through their actions.

The kids were as surprised as the adults, but at the same time they were thankful that their parents would never do what they did to Harry and what they learned today would be a great lesson to teach their kids in the future and also to live their lives by.

Godric was just really happy to see his brother again, even if Harry would not stay after the war he was just happy to know his brother was alive and had a loving family, he wasn't stupid enough to believe that he was special, that Lily and James would have actually kept him if things were different, he knows he would have been cast away just like they did to Harry. The only difference between him and Harry is that he knew Harry would have fought for him; he would not have let Lily and James get rid of him.

"I will take care of your half-blood terrorist, but it will be on my own terms, I don't need training from you Mr. Dumbledore my father's been doing a great job so far, don't call me I'll call you. Rick it was nice seeing you again, Lily James you need better acting lessons, Sirius Remus you need to be better judges of characters, and to the rest of you go to hell" with that he apparated out of the great hall.

* * *

**Thank You for taking your time to read my work and I really appreciate you for that. **

**Please, please, please review I really like it when I get reviews, even if it's just a hello I'll take it. **


End file.
